It's My Life---A Blue Bloods Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: Anna and the girls have a night out...and the Reagan men have a night in...


**It's My Life**

As part of her Golden Apple award Anna received a check for $25,000. She and Jamie talked about what to do with that money…and they decided to put the bulk of it away for their future…which the both knew was getting closer and closer to becoming a reality. It was just a question of when.

But they didn't see anything wrong with having a little fun…and one thing Anna shamefully confessed was that she always wanted to have one of those ridiculously elaborate girl's nights that you sometimes saw in chick flicks…the ones where the girls get in the limo and go do some extravagant thing and party all night without a care in the world.

Okay…maybe not that wild…but something fun that she normally wouldn't indulge in.

So she used some of her money to buy tickets to see BonJovi at Madison Square Garden…and she invited Erin, Nikki and Linda to join her. Nikki was so excited to be going…she'd been talking about it for weeks.

**Scene: The Reagan House**

As usual, the Reagan house was to be the jumping off point…and Jamie headed over right after his tour was over. He was meeting Anna there, and while the girls were at the concert, the Reagan men were going to introduce Sean and Jack to an important ritual…poker.

Jamie was the first to arrive.

He was in the kitchen, getting down plates and cups…his dad was bringing pizza…and Danny was bringing the beer.

The front door opened.

"Sorry we're late!" Erin called out.

Jamie walked through the dining room to the front hall. He caught Anna up in his arms and gave her a kiss. Then he kissed his niece…and his sister.

And he came back to Anna. He stepped back and held her at arm's length…studying her from every angle.

Anna was a beautiful girl…and Jamie was so proud she was his. She was wearing one of his favorite outfits…skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a flowered silk blouse, her leather jacket and tall boots. Her hair curled around her face and her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

He took her a few steps off to the side…to have a moment or two of privacy.

"You're gorgeous…" he whispered in awe.

But before either of them could say another word…

"Sorry we're late!"

Danny, Linda and the boys came in the back…through the kitchen.

There were more hugs and greetings all around…and Jamie surveyed the scene with a sense of contentment. He was glad Anna fit in so well with his sometimes crazy family…that she'd become close to Linda and Erin…and Nikki.

"I don't know, Danny…" he said.

"Don't know what?" Danny asked.

"I don't know if we can let these beautiful ladies go off by themselves tonight…maybe we should give them a police escort…

The front door opened before he finished his sentence.

"No worries, Reagan…they've got one."

Jackie, Danny's partner stood in the Reagan's foyer.

"Jackie…" Jamie said. "I didn't know you were going tonight…"

"Hello? BonJovi? Hell yeah, I'm goin'!" she told him.

She turned to the girls.

"Sorry I'm late…traffic out was murder."

"We'd better go…" Linda said. "The car was just pulling up as we got here."

So they went through the flurry of motions saying good-bye…wishing everyone a good time…

"Don't let the boys stay up too late." Linda told Danny.

"C'mon…it's Friday night!" he chided her.

Jamie took Anna in his arms once more…he leaned down to kiss her.

"You have fun tonight…okay?" he told her softly.

Anna nodded and hugged him tight.

Jamie heard his brother clear his throat loudly.

"A-hem! Bus is leaving…lover boy."

Jamie kissed Anna one last time…and shot his brother a dirty look as he ushered her toward the door.

Once he had shut the door behind the girls he turned around to see his brother shaking his head.

"What?" he said with an exasperated sigh.

"You're whipped…" Danny chuckled.

"Shut up, Danny." Jamie said. "I'm so gonna enjoy taking your money tonight."

"Oh really? You think you're gonna take my money?"

Just then they heard the back door open.

"Pizza's here!" Frank called out.

**Scene: The dining room**

"Hey, Grandpa?" Jack asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we go play video games?"

"I'll leave that up to your dad." Frank answered.

Danny looked up.

"Yeah…sure…"

The boys pushed back their chairs and ran for the other room.

Danny started shuffling the deck.

"Okay…now it's time to separate the men from the boys!"

"I just hope you remembered to stop at the ATM." Jamie told him.

"What happened to our friendly game?" Henry asked.

Danny jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"It just went to play video games…" he said.

He began to deal…

"Five card stud…deuces are wild…"

Jamie's phone went off.

He opened the text.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"The girls are having a good time…" Jamie answered. Then he opened the attachment. "Looks like they've got pretty good seats."

Danny grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Danny…gimme back my phone."

But Danny held it out of Jamie's reach…with a wicked grin on his face.

"Born to Be My Baby?" He asked, holding up the phone with a picture of the Jon BonJovi.

Jamie grabbed his phone back.

"It's a private joke…okay?"

He glared at his brother…

"It does look like they got great seats…" Danny conceded.

**Scene: The kitchen**

Jamie and Danny were cleaning up.

Actually…Jamie was cleaning up…Danny was on his phone.

"Yeah…" he said. "Sounds good. Just keep me in the loop."

He ended the call.

"Here…" Jamie handed him a plate to put in the dishwasher.

Danny just looked at him.

"That was work…I might've just caught a break in the case I'm workin' on." He told Jamie. "We got eyes on one of Flaco Tirado's boys…somethin's gonna go down in the next few days."

Jamie shrugged. It was always something with Danny. Hopefully someday soon he'd be able to sink his teeth into something juicy like that.

Then his phone went off.

It was another text from Anna.

"What? Again?" Danny asked. "What is that, five…six…in one night?"

"Three, thank you very much." He replied tersely. "The concert's over…they had a good time."

Danny just grinned and shook his head.

He was just bustin' his little brother's chops…and Jamie knew it.

"Hey, Danny? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…shoot."

"How long before you knew Linda was the one?"

Danny stopped to think…a smile crept across his face…

"Not long…two, three dates and she pretty much had me wrapped around her little finger." He answered. "Why?"

"'Cause that's the way I feel about Anna…I know we've only known each other a couple months…but when I'm with her it's like I'm seeing the whole world through different eyes."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Everything…I mean…I still do all the same stuff I always did…but we could be watching some old movie I've seen a hundred times, and it's like I'm seeing it for the first time. Some song I've heard a million times takes on a whole new meaning…"

"Okay…you lost me, Kid…" Danny said with a strange look on his face.

Jamie just grinned.

"Let's just say I'll never be able to listen to a Def Leppard song again without needing a cold shower…"

They both burst out laughing…and Danny snapped the dish towel at Jamie.


End file.
